1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal used in a connector for connecting a board, and more particularly, to a terminal used for electrical connection with a circuit board provided with contact strips along an edge thereof and a connector for connecting a board including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a card edge connector is a connector used for electrical connection with a circuit board provided with contact strips along an edge thereof and is a connector capable of securing electrical reliability between a wire and a board.
A typical card edge connector is configured to accommodate a coupling edge (an edge provided with contact strips) of the circuit board and a plurality of contact pads adjacent to the coupling edge. That is, the card edge connector includes a housing provided with a slot accommodating the coupling edge of the circuit board and a plurality of terminals spaced apart from each other by a predetermined interval at one side or opposite sides of the slot. Here, the terminal includes contact parts contacting the contact strips of the circuit board, and a barrel part connected with a cable.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, when a circuit board 20 is inserted into a slot 30 of a card edge connector 1, contact parts 12 of terminals 10 installed at opposite sides of the slot 30 pressurize the circuit board 20 and are in contact with contact strips 22 provided to an edge of the circuit board 20. That is, the circuit board 20 is mechanically and electrically in contact with the terminal 10.
However, since the contact part 12 of the terminal 10 described above is spaced apart from a bottom plate 14 and has a free end shape in which an end portion of the contact part 12 is not confined, the contact part 12 may be easily deformed by external force applied downwardly to the contact part 12 (or external force applied upwardly to the contact point 12), thereby causing a contact failure, or the like.
Further, when a continuous and repeated load is applied to the terminal having the shape described above, there have been problems that elastic force and restoring force of the contact part may be deteriorated and the circuit board may not be stably in contact with the terminal when the contact part is elastic-deformed by excessive external force.